If $g(2x - 5) = 3x + 9$ for all real $x$, then what is $g(1)$?
Answer: In order to use $g(2x-5) = 3x + 9$ to evaluate $g(1)$, we find the value of $x$ such that $2x-5 =1$.  Solving this equation gives $x=3$, so letting $x=3$ in $g(2x-5) = 3x+9$ gives $g(1) = \boxed{18}$.